The Crafting Chronicles: Before Minecraftia
by Omegaleo12
Summary: Prequel Time! This is about what happened before the plane crash, and how Leo and Zoey got into the situation they found themselves in. I don't know how many chapters this will be, so I'll have to see.
1. Ch1: Leo

**So yeah. Prequel time! I'm having a metric shitton of trouble with writing the story right now, so I figured I'd start another little side project. I was planning on doing this eventually anyway, so whatever.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leo**

**SLAM!** I closed the door behind me as I walked into the hovel I was forced call home. I sighed, and took of my coat, hanging it on the door. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 10:30. I slowly walked over to my bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress. God I was tired. I heard the door open behind me.

"I see you're home." I rolled upwards so that I could see the person speaking to me. Zoey stood there in my doorway. We lived in this apartment together, splitting the rent between both of us. Her orange hair was all messed up, so she must have had a long day as well. She was already dressed in her pajamas, and was most likely in bed when I got here. Her job let out a little bit earlier than mine, so she usually gets home first.

"Mhm. And?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Could you try not to be so loud when you come inside? You wake me up almost every night…"

"Cause I TRY to make as much noise as I can when I come in, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Good night Leo."

"Gnight." I put my head on the pillow and stared up at the celling. I heard her leave as she left the door open. I groaned, and went to shut it. She knows that I like my door closed when I sleep, so she leaves it open on purpose. We were friends, like REALLY good friends. Pretty much on the brother and sister level. Because of this, we often get on each other's nerves. Even more so when we're tired. We've known each other a long time, basically our entire life. Our parents were childhood friends, and had stayed friends their whole lives. They enjoyed going out together often, and one day they were heading home from a karaoke night at a local bar. From what I heard, the car was rammed head on by a drunk truck driver. The entire car was crushed, killing all the passengers instantly. I asked to see my Mom and Dad before their burial, but they said the bodies were mangled beyond recognition. I remember crying a lot. Zoey did too. We tried to comfort each other, but our attempts always ended in us bawling over out lost loved ones. Even worse, we were no older than 8 or 9. After the funeral, Zoey went to live with her Aunt, and I wound up in an orphanage. Zoey, being the kind person she is, begged her Aunt to let me live with them. Reluctantly, her Aunt accepted, not liking her or myself too much. The next 9 years were spent in anger and frustration. While our living conditions were fair, living with her Aunt was like living in hell. She was extremely condescending, rude, and pushy as well. After one too many fights, Zoey got fed up with all of it, and asked me to move out with her. I, to be honest, had no objections. I hated that son of a bitch. After finally getting out, we managed to get a hold of a cruddy apartment for fairly low rent. This is where I currently am right now. Oh god, what am I doing with my life… I rolled over, smushing my face downwards into the pillow. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"LEO!" I was startled by a loud voice.

"Whoaoao-" I started rolling off my bed.

**THUNK!** I rubbed my head as I looked up, annoyed, at a smirking Zoey.

"And what exactly was that for?" She nodded her head at the clock. I moved my eyes over to it, and saw what time it was. 7:25. "SHIT." I jumped up, almost knocking her over.

"Hey!" I grabbed my undershirt and threw it on. I slipped on my camouflage shirt, and put on my pants as I hopped down the hall. I took my backpack and nearly flew down the stairs. Jumping in my car, I drove as fast as I could to school.

"Please don't let me be late…" I arrived at 7:30. Walking inside, I saw that there were still people in the halls. I sighed out of relief. I made it… I saw Zoey walk past me, smiling.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" I just grinned.

"Aw, shut up." And with that, I went to class.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the chapters of this story will be as long as I think that they should be. This isn't going to be a full book like the main story is, so I don't need the chapters to be that long.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and can you leave a review?**


	2. Ch2: Leo

**Hey there! I'm probably not going to post a chapter for New Beginnings for a little while, so you guys can read this while I get my thoughts in order. ****I'm going to try to figure out a way to get past this. ****Damn it writer's block! Why U no go away?! ;-; **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leo**

I stood at the register, watching a YouTube video on my phone. It was a slow day, and there weren't that many customers. I was bored out of my mind, and the managers didn't really care what I did when there weren't any people. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 9:45. Almost time to go. I sighed, and thought about thanksgiving break coming in two weeks. To be honest, I couldn't wait. I needed a break from school. I was taking some time off work as well that week to just relax. As the last 15 minutes of my shift dripped by, I sat there pondering what kind of things I should do during break. One thing that both Zoey and I would love to do is go on a trip to somewhere nice, like Florida or something. Of course we couldn't afford the cost though, so that was out of the question. As I clocked out for the day, I noticed a sign next to the door. I walked over to it to take a look. _We're holding a raffle in a few days for employees. The grand prize is a vacation to a tropical place of your choice! The entry requirements are as follows: You have worked here for at least 2 years, and you must be 18 years or older._ Huh, it's like the universe read my thoughts. While it was a nice concept, I doubt I would win. I never seem to win raffles for anything, grand prize or not. I don't even think that I've won a minor prize once in my life. I tend to be quite unlucky. I sighed, and walked out the sliding doors. I guess that I should give it a shot anyway, it's not like I have anything to lose by trying. I should try to be more positive, but it feels impossible sometimes…

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

* * *

Sitting in the front row, I saw that most of the employees were here. Seems like a lot of them think that they'll win. That, or they're in the same state of mind as me. The large crowd makes me feel even more doubtful, considering that I only have one vote in the jar, as does everyone else. I don't really get along with most of the people here, considering that I was the only teenager. I was polite to everyone else, but I didn't strike up conversation or anything. None of them seemed to like me much either, so I didn't bother to make an effort. I sighed, and leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head. One by one, names were pulled out of the jar, none of them being mine. I was kind of glad, because that means I'll have an even better chance at the grand prize. Slowly, as people were called up to the front to receive their petty prizes, like a gift card or something, there were less and less candidates for the grand prize. By the time all of the minor prizes had been called out, there were only a few of us left. I was starting to get excited at this point. One, two, three…. There were only three of us left! I didn't expect to have this good of a chance! I was nearly sitting on the edge of my seat. I could see that the other two were just as on edge as I was. The manager reached his hand into the jar. I held my breath. I REALLY needed this. He lifted one of the last three papers out of the jar. "And the grand prize winner is…" He unfolded the slip of paper. "John Smith!" My spirits plummeted straight into the ground. All I felt at the moment was despair. I watched as John walked up to the stage with a big grin on his face. I sighed, and slowly got up and walked out. It was raining outside. Great. What did I expect? I never win anything. It's even worse than usual, because it actually seemed like I had a chance. Opening my car door, I got in and drove home. It took about fifteen minutes, which surprised me. It usually takes me longer, because there is some pretty bad traffic. There didn't seem to be that many people out today, perhaps because of the weather. I could understand why, because it did nothing to improve my mood. As I arrived at the apartment, I got out and walked downstairs. Zoey was sitting at the table near the front door, likely waiting for me to get home. She looked excited at first, but that changed when she saw the look on my face.

"You didn't win, did you?" She sighed. "Well, it was worth trying. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so overworked up about it. Don't worry about it." She was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I slowly walked into my room and plopped face first into my pillow. She followed me up till the doorway. "Aww, come on. It's fine." I grumbled in response. She continued to try and get me to talk to her about it, but she gave up after what seemed like 10 minutes. "I give up. Tomorrow will be better. Just don't think about it too much. Okay?" No response. "Good night Leo…" She actually closed the door behind her when she left, which I was grateful for. Whatever. Maybe she's right. Perhaps tomorrow will be better. Hopefully…

* * *

**Well, there we go. Hope ya liked it, because I'm really trying here. o3o**

**Review please! ;)**


End file.
